Film products have a wide variety of uses. These include decorative window decals, plasters, adhesive bandages, and oral strips (both medicated and otherwise).
Conventional production of such integral film products generally involves die-cutting the desired shaped product from film stock. While this production produces inexpensive film stock, die-cutting limits the efficiency and/or variability of final product forming. If the product shape is not completely rectangular or otherwise completely tessellated, the surrounding ladder scrap can produce significant waste. Therefore, products that have costly raw materials are often restricted to square or other completely tessellated shapes to substantially eliminate this expensive waste. This unfortunately prevents the formation of optimal shapes for some uses. Examples of die-cutting medical films include such production techniques are described in Pharmedica Ltd., WO 2012104834 A1, Pinna et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,612,048 B2, and Smithkline Beecham Corp., WO 2005/009386 A2.
On the other hand, printing—including stencil printing and screen printing—are known processes that are capable of providing irregular shapes on substrates. Generally, the printed materials remain on permanently joined to the substrates, such as printed text and graphics on paper, printed circuits in the electronics industry, and printed designs on clothing and signage. However, such integration of a carrying substrate into a printed element prevents the usage of the printed product separate from the substrate.
What is needed is a process capable of commercial scale manufacturing of inexpensive, multilayered shaped film products without the waste of die-cutting and which products are capable of use independent of a supporting structure on which they are formed.